powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Transcendent Ghost Physiology
The ability to become an apparition of godlike power. A variation of Transcendent Physiology and an ascension of Ghost Physiology. Also Called *Ghost God Physiology *Haunt God Physiology *Phantom God Physiology *Specter God Physiology *Transcendent Haunt/Phantom/Specter/Wraith Physiology *Wraith God Physiology Capabilities Users of this ability are able to become a ghost of terrifying power. They are able to possess the basic abilities that most apparition wield, but at a level that they cannot even hope to reach. Alongside that, the user is able to control others ghosts. They also possess an even greater variety of paranormal feats and abilities that not only symbolize their incredible power, but can rearrange or out right destroy the very concepts of the land of the living and the realm of the dead. Applications *Astral Manipulation: The user is capable of manipulating the forces of the astral plane. *Duplication: The user is able to duplicate their form with little to no specific limits. *Ectoplasm Manipulation: The user can manipulate the paranormal energy that not only resides in the spirit realm, but ghosts as well as humans and utilize the energy in a number of ways. **Ectoplasmic Beam Emission: The user can unleash powerful ectoplasmic energy blasts that are powerful enough to destroy entire cities. **Soul/Soul Energy Absorption : The user is able to use the power of the souls they gain and add it to their own. *Fear Inducement: The power to evoke extreme fear and horror in others. *Intangibility:The user is naturally able to pass through solid matter. *Invisibility: The power to render oneself unseen with the naked eye. *Non-Corporeal Form: The user has no corporeal form, and is thus immune to any physical damage. *Necromancy: The user is able utilize undead magic. *Nether Manipulation: Master the essence of death. *Phantasm Manipulation:Being the most powerful of ghosts, the user is able to manipulate as well as summon them to create their own personal army. *Possession: The power to inhabit the body of an individual. *Reality Warping: They possess the ability to use their energy to manipulate and distort the reality of the spirit realm and the living world. *Spirit World Lordship: The user is able to become absolute ruler of the realm of spirits. *Supernatural Condition: Seeing as how ghosts are naturally powerful, the user's power is even greater than that. *Telekinesis:Along with supernatural abilities, the user is able control the material around them with just a mere thought. *Teleportation: The user is capable of warping themselves as well as other people or objects from one place to another. Associations *Transcendent Demon Physiology *Transcendent Vampire Physiology Limitations *May be unable to control the incredible power they wield. *Being resurrected by an outside force could cause the user to lose their power. Known Users *Pariah Dark (Danny Phantom) *Kibosh (Casper) *King Boo (Mario series) *Spooky (Pac-Man World 2) *Gozer (Ghostbuster series) *Class 7 ghosts (Ghostbusters series) Category:Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Spiritual Powers Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Death-based Abilities Category:Physiology Category:Magical Abilities Category:Magical Powers Category:Magical Arts Category:Transcendent Powers